


“Want some company? “

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: An evening chez Herbert
Relationships: Nick Herbert & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	“Want some company? “

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try working to the prompts - not every day - but 100 words is so hard - who knew! Also realised how addictive the fan fiction thing can be - really must start my day job now!

“Want some company?”  
“Nick, of course – how’s things?”  
“Better I think,” he looked up, pain etched around his eyes “I, she…”  
The sound of Robin and Ilsa’s giggles drifted out through the patio doors and drew the men’s eyes to the kitchen.  
“She’s everything to me – it’s brutal... you know, Oggy.”  
“She’s strong, I know her. Ilsa at school, wow – she was formidable. She will get through this, you both will.”  
Nick nodded then peered up again, as Strike tossed his cigarette end into the cup.  
“And Robin?”  
“What can I say, mate, perfection in-fucking-carnate at the next desk…”  
“So are you actually going to tell her?”


End file.
